The subject invention is directed toward the art of signature gathering machines and, more particularly, to a feeder-folder unit for feeding individual sheets or signatures from a supply hopper through a folding unit. The unit is particularly suited for handling and precision folding cover stock and will be described with particular reference thereto; however, it should be appreciated that that a unit of the type under consideration is capable of handling and folding a variety of types of sheet material for many uses.
As can be appreciated, when feeding and folding relatively stiff and rigid cover stock, it is desirable to maintain the folds at a precision location on the stock so that the mating edges of the folded cover match with great precision. Additionally, it is highly desirable that the fold be relatively crisp and smooth with no damages to the sheet stock adjacent the fold.
The above noted needs and goals for an apparatus of this type is met by the subject invention which provides an extremely effective and efficient feeder folder apparatus wherein the supply hopper is provided with means which permit extremely fine and delicate adjustments to be made in the location of the feed stock relative to the feeder scoring and folding units. Additionally, the folding unit is designed such that the fold is made very effectively with a minimum of disturbance or damage to the stock adjacent the fold line.